


Monticello!

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mindy was pretending to trap Cliff when she was actually trying to trap Danny? AU 2x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monticello!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by all the misunderstandings during 2x08 where Danny thought Mindy was talking about him when she was actually talking about Cliff. I thought it would be cool to explore the opposite scenario where Danny assumes she's talking about Cliff but she's actually talking about him. (We'll assume she never mentioned Cliff's name in the episode and we're going to start off in the hot pipe room.)

'So what step of the man trap are you on? Hit him over the head with a rolling pin and pull down his pants?'

'Oh I don't know, Danny.' She deftly turned the lock behind her and took a step toward Danny. 'What do you think?'

'I don't know, Min,' he sighed heavily. 'Anyway, I need to get back to this so if you don't mind?' Truth be told, his mouth was going dry at the way she was looking at him. There was something in the way her eyes darkened. Yet there was something else there that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

'Oh, of course.' She made no move to leave though. She just continued looking at him like  _that_. He felt the desire for her stirring within him, the desire that he had tried so very hard to suppress since he had first realised his physical attraction toward her.

She took another step forward, playing with a strand of hair, twisting it around her finger. He found it oddly mesmerising. She smiled a little as she saw his slack jawed expression. Success. 

She moved forward again, making sure to sway her hips a little and jut out her chest a lot. She saw the once over he gave her. She was right about needing wine to aid her in her plan. She wasn't sure she would be able to boldly do what she had been wanting to do for a long time without it. This was Danny. Danny Castellano with whom she worked. Even his name sent a shiver down her spine for reasons she couldn't explain.

They were toe to toe now. She was so close to him that he sucked in a breath, not knowing what exactly was happening here. Shouldn't she be with Cliff? 

'Danny.' God, the way she said his name did things to him. It was so sexy, so guttural. All of a sudden all he could think about was her moaning his name as she writhed beneath him. She saw it. His eyes were almost black with desire. She tried hard to contain a victorious smile. She never knew she was so capable of doing this to him but the power it gave her excited her beyond reason.

He swallowed audibly as she placed only the tips of her fingers on his chest before pressing her palms into him, feeling the taut muscles underneath his shirt, something she had fantasised about for a long time. She reached up to remove his glasses from his face, letting her fingers linger on his face longer than necessary, smiling at the memory of him doing the same thing to her a few months ago, and she gently placed them on the table behind him before placing her hands on his chest again, a little more firmly this time.

'Min.' He was trying for stern, assertive. He wanted her to step back and think about what she was about to do. Instead it came out in a breathy whisper, seductive to her ear, spurring her on.

She moved her hands down to his waist, slowly, tantalisingly, before pressing her body fully into her with a force that caught him off guard. His breath hitched as he felt the warmth of her soft, curvy body pressing into him. He could feel her breath fluttering evenly against his cheek and his eyes closed of their own accord.

She let out a little laugh and, God, was it the sexiest thing he had ever heard. She leant forward slightly, her lips hovering over his left ear, and her breath was hot against him. She whispered in a tone that he would remember forever. 'I want you.' It was so simple yet it completely undid him. His whole body tensed then relaxed quickly.

Suddenly the piping bag, still in his hand, squirted out icing all over the place. A sign of things to come, to be sure. She giggled slightly as his eyes flew open and he dropped the bag from his hand.

'Not yet, Danny boy,' she said, her voice low, as she moved a hand to his neck and let a finger slowly travel down the centre of his chest, resting at his belt buckle, before she removed her hand to grip the back of his neck, threading her fingers through the short hairs there.

He had had enough of this torturous teasing that she seemed to revel engaging in, as he roughly placed his hands on her hips and bent to capture her lips with a softness which contrasted the sense of urgency he was feeling right now. She let out a surprised squeak into his mouth before moving her free hand over his back, bringing him closer. She sighed into him, loving the feeling of his hands on her body, she had ached for his touch for so long and the feel of his hands gripping her tightly, fingers squeezing into her, was almost enough to send her over the edge. 

She raked her nails through the hairs at the nape of his neck and he moaned into her, deepening the kiss, his tongue exploring every contour of her mouth, savouring the taste of her and committing it all to memory. He moved a hand up her body and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling slightly at the strands of her. 

She pushed him backwards on to the table behind him and they both heard the audible crack beneath his weight.

'Monticello!' Danny shouted when they pulled apart at the sound. 

'Oh Danny, I'm so sorry!'

He lifted himself up off the table to inspect the broken mess yet he couldn't quite focus with the way her hands were picking off the stray pieces of gingerbread and icing that were stuck to him. She purposely brushed her fingers against him. She was desperate to regain the mood that had built up because she was still left aching for him, her hunger for him intensified by what had just transpired in this very room.

'Mindy,' he said in a warning tone, not daring to turn around and look at her quite yet.

'What?' she said with as much innocence as she could muster and he could just picture the look on her face as she was saying this, the way she would bite her lip in that delightful mix of naughty but nice. His destroyed creation which he had laboured over for hours was all but forgotten as he spun around and grabbed her face in both hands as he violently crushed his lips against hers. He guided her backwards, trapping her between his body and the door behind her as he thrust his hips forward to press himself into her core. She released his mouth to let out a moan as her head fell back against the door. He took this opportunity to kiss the spot under her ear, right on the jawbone, moving down to explore the expanse of her neck, licking and sucking intermittently. He could feel every sigh, every moan emitting from her. Then he heard it. 

'Danny,' she moaned desperately. God, if he wasn't turned on like hell before this surely would have done it. He captured her lips once again as he pressed his palm into her breast. He used his free hand to hook her leg up around his hip so he could push himself closer into her. He could feel the sharp point of her heel against his inner thigh and the pain only served to drive him further into his desire. 

'God, Mindy,' he breathed out and she could feel his voice vibrating through her entire body making her even more desperate for his touch. He seemingly read her mind as he moved a hand up underneath her dress, pressing a hand firmly against the wet heat there, causing her to buck her hips into his hand and moan loudly.

'Danny, just...'

He knew what she wanted. He could just tell by the way her eyes were half closed in anticipation, her swollen lips parted invitingly. But he wanted to hear her say it. He needed to hear her beg for it.

'Say it.' Danny stopped moving and looked her straight in the eyes with a gaze so intense she could barely think clearly. 

'Danny.' The way she moaned his name again almost made him lose the will to wait for her to say those words and it felt like an eternity when she finally said it. 'I want you inside me.'

He didn't need any other encouragement as he swiftly removed any articles of clothing that were in the way. He lifted her up slightly as she instinctively wrapped both legs tightly around his waist and he positioned his tip by her entrance, keeping his eyes locked on hers, her smoky gaze and the way she was biting her bottom lip was the final straw as he loosened his grip on her enough for him to be buried within her completely. She gasped as he filled her, not expecting the wealth of emotions coursing through her body.

'Fuck, Mindy.' 

He could swear he was going blind at the feel of her slick heat surrounding him but he found in that moment he couldn't care less. He had thought about this moment, fantasised about what it would be like to be inside her, for far longer than he would care to admit. And the feel of her surpassed all of his expectations.

They were quick to find a rhythm which worked for both of them, although at this point all they could ever want was the fast, frenzied pace they were engaging in. He slipped a hand between them, working a finger in tantalising circles, making her gasp his name. He smiled against her and kissed her with a fire that surprised her, thrilled her. It was sloppy and wet but filled with a passion that worked them both up into a state.

It didn't take her long to come and he couldn't help but smile again as she loudly shouted his name, one arm thrown above her head, her hand against the door desperately clawing for something to clutch to, while he pulled back to look at her face in those moments of ecstasy, memorising that look for any later fantasies. He wanted to remember the look on her face, knowing what he was capable of doing to her. With one long, hard thrust and a loud grunt emitting from somewhere inside of him, he came shortly after, the look of twisted pleasure on her face pushing him over the edge. With that his face fell forward, burying into her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

'It worked,' Mindy said breathlessly, her chest heaving against his, her eyes still closed, savouring everything that had just happened, reveling in his soft kisses against her collarbone.

It took Danny a while to realise she had spoken let alone understand what she had said. 'What?' came his delayed reaction, earning a soft giggle from her.

'The man trap. It worked.'

The meaning filtered through his brain finally and he lifted his head to look her in the eye. 'Wait. I was the one you were trying to trap?'

'Yeah. Wait, who did you think I was talking about?'

Danny's eyes darted around looking everywhere but at her, a flood of embarrassment tinting his cheeks a deep shade of red. 'Um, I don't know-I-Cliff?'

'Oh.  _Oh_. Danny. No.' She couldn't quite articulate what she wanted to say to him, to reassure him that she wanted him, no one else. So she just kissed him with a gentleness and reverence that wasn't there before. 'It's you, Danny.'

He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers, sighing in contentment. 'If this is what happens, you can destroy my gingerbread house every year.'

Mindy chuckled softly. It was something she definitely intended on doing. 


End file.
